melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Dollhouse (EP)
|previous = Unreleased Acoustic EP |current = Dollhouse |next = Dollhouse Remixes}} "Dollhouse" is the debut extended play (EP) by Melanie Martinez. It was released on May 19th, 2014 as her first official release. Background The EP had a tour called "Dollhouse Tour" centered around it, along with two extra legs of the tour added on to it as well. Theme The EP is a love story (with the exception of "Dollhouse") that doesn't turn out quite right. It is disguised in different themes, such as "Carousel" using a carnival and carousel to show the state of feeling in love with someone and being trapped in a one-sided relationship, and trying to grab them, but never reaching them in the end. "Dead To Me" is the aftermath of Carousel, showing Melanie trying to eliminate that person from her life, by killing them in her mind. "Bittersweet Tragedy" sums up the whole relationship and EP, since the relationship was bittersweet and there were moments where Melanie was only focusing on the 'sweet' parts, not realizing how sour most of it was. Vinyl There is a limited edition vinyl version of the EP that was released for "Record Store Day". It is colored half pastel pink, half baby blue and the cover has pictures of paper houses on it. It comes with a digital download of the EP. It was also available for sale on Melanie's website. The design of the vinyl is self-described by Melanie as "a light blue cookie dipped in strawberry frosting". tumblr_nnhpqgKrvx1tqg6bdo1_500.jpg DSCN6372.jpg|Vinyl CD vinyl1.jpg The code.JPG|When you buy the vinyl you get a code for a digital download of the EP. melanieep.jpg|Front and back side melanieep2.JPG melanieep3.jpg ddf565d89a3daa763ec61ff554e3469e951e997c_hq.jpg Tracklist Cut Songs Bold indicates that the song has leaked online. Italic indicates that snippets of the song have leaked online. Underlined indicates that the song has been performed/released at one point. * A Thousand Words * Bones Are Blue * Cry Baby * Dear Porcupines * Gold Diggin' Love * King of the Arcade * Mistakes * Night Mime * Psycho Lovers * You Love I Trivia * The tracklist of Pity Party is almost exactly the same as this one. * Melanie's favorite song on this EP is Carousel because she says, "it is a great example of what the vibe for my album is like. Each song is a childhood theme paired with a more mature and honest subject." * Vinyls of this EP are sold ranging from $100 to $200 on Amazon and eBay. ** Only 3,000 copies of the Vinyl were made. ** CDs of this EP are out of stock on Melanie's website. * There is no official clean version of this EP. * The walls in the Milk and Cookies music video look similar to the background of the EP’s cover. ** The same wall is used in the Soap part of the Soap/Training Wheels Double Feature. Gallery tumblr_n7qkutmVte1tdz583o1_500.png|Dollhouse EP Physical Copy EP.JPG melanieep4.JPG pt-br: ja:ドールハウスEP Category:EP's Category:Dollhouse EP Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Daniel Omelio Category:2014